Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by tizia-san
Summary: ONE SHOT, SONG-FIC, VERY LITTLE SLASH (sólo sentimientos) Encerrado en la vieja casa de sus padres, Sirius tiene mucho tiempo para recordar el pasado...


Bueno, mi primer song-fic independiente (había escrito un song-chapter en mi fic _No es odio_)

No es algo que se me de especialmente bien, pero me gusta hacerlo. Siempre que escucho una canción se me ocurre una historia, no puedo evitarlo, es mi vena de escritora :P

Escrito en media hora y sin corregir, no está el horno para bollos (ni para perder tiempo… lo siento) 

Estoy muy estresada con los trabajos de clase, y apenas puedo tener unos momentos de tranquilidad. Estudiando escuchaba a Mecano y se me ocurrió esta historia, y tal como soy yo no podía concentrarme hasta que la escribiese, y eso he hecho.

Espero que os guste. Está basado en la canción _Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_, de José Cano (vamos Mecano)

Recomendable: escuchar la canción mientras se lee, buena ambientación.

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo   
con tendencia a quedarse calvo   
de tanto recordar_

---

Tus palabras, tus gestos, tus ojos, tus manos, tu cintura, tus labios. Podría seguir así hasta la eternidad, hasta el fin de mi tiempo, y al morir, seguir igual. Tengo tanto tiempo y tan poco que hacer que los recuerdos me atormentan. Tú. Te echo de menos. No paro de pensar en ti.

De niños era sólo un juego, pero mi alma y mis sentimientos maduraron, o al menos eso pensé entonces. Era un estúpido, y lo seguí siendo. Ahora, quizás sea aún de la misma arcilla a medio fraguar.

---

_y ese algo que soy yo mismo   
es un cuadro de bifrontismo   
que sólo da una faz   
la cara vista es un anuncio de signal _

---

¿Por qué sonrío? Todo el mundo está preocupado, pero yo aquí encerrado, poco puedo hacer... 

Mi vida es cuatro paredes, un hipogrifo y un elfo medio loco. Si quiero animarme molesto a mi madre, un poco. Tonks me hace gracia, sonrío. Ella se sonroja, siempre produzco esa reacción, alegría, despreocupación. Todo es perfecto. A fin de cuentas, dentro de mi pequeño universo no hay nada que falle. O al menos eso aparento.

---

_la cara oculta es la resulta   
de mi idea genial de echarte   
me cuesta tanto olvidarte   
me cuesta tanto _

---

Dicen que estoy mejor que antes, en una prisión sigo pero sin esos seres. A veces preferiría seguir con ellos, me quitaban los buenos recuerdos. Y en esos magníficos momentos siempre apareces tú. Es inevitable.

La angustia me rodea. Todos están desesperados, y en mi desenfado buscan ánimo. Yo... no puedo hacerles eso, no puedo defraudarles, no como te lo hice a ti.

Sólo Snape me trata mal, gracias al cielo, sus malas palabras son una dilapidación, pero me ayudan a quitarme culpabilidad. Luego, fríamente, el sentirme calmado porque alguien me odie me hunde aún más en la desesperación. Mono, droga, más mono aún. Quiero más. ¿Quién me odia más?

Pero nadie lo hace, nadie me trata mal.

---__

_olvidarte   
me cuesta tanto   
olvidar quince mil encantos es   
mucha sensatez  
y no sé si seré sensato_

---

Harry me sonríe. Magnífico muchacho. Su alegría infantil, su timidez y a la vez sus accesos que no vienen a cuento. Sus amigos, todavía la poca infancia que le queda. Hermione, sensata y a la vez nerviosa. Ron, cortado y a la vez explosivo. Me traen recuerdos, quizás un poco a ti. Tú eras un poco de esos tres muchachos.

Tu piel, tu sonrisa, tu cara, tus pestañas, tus dedos, tus brazos, tu espalda, y también la mía. Dos que son uno, y yo no soy nada sin ti.

Soy lo que soy porque tú estabas ahí. No llegamos a coincidir y mi vida sería diferente, mucho. Te debo tanto, tu bondad podía conmigo.

---

_lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato hacer cosas sin querer   
y aunque fui yo quien decidió   
que ya no más _

---

No sé muy bien de dónde me vino la idea, sólo la expresé. ''Esto no puede seguir así'' Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si no quisieses creértelo. ''Es broma ¿no? esto es una de tus bromas. No puede ser verdad''

Pero lo era.__

---

_y no me cansé de jurarte   
que no habrá segunda parte _

---

''Es verdad, ya no más'' Tus lágrimas no pudieron conmigo, tampoco tus palabras, tus caricias, ni siquiera tus gritos o tus golpes. Cabezón como soy, la idea se me había metido en el cerebro, y de ahí no salió. Yo no podía saber.

Y ¿por qué? me pregunto ahora, ¿qué fue lo que me hizo tomar esa decisión? soy incapaz de recordar eso y sin embargo...__

---

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte   
me cuesta tanto olvidarte   
me cuesta tanto _

---

Te costó superarlo, pero lo hiciste. Buscaste a alguien que me sustituyese, al menos de algún modo, pero nunca sería lo mismo. Podía verlo en tus ojos, aunque los demás solo te notasen como siempre. Alegre, feliz, tú.

---

_y aunque fui yo quien decidió   
que ya no más _

---

Las lágrimas recorrenmi rostro, pero sólo cuando nadie me ve hacerlo. Tú me aceptaste, me quisiste,  y yo te rechacé. Hay algo en ti que engancha, y aunque desee a otras personas, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Fue tan cruel, tan, maldito, casi como yo contigo.

---_  
y no me cansé de jurarte   
que no habrá segunda parte_

---

Moony ha escuchado mi lloro casi silencioso, a él nunca se les escapo nada. Siempre lo supo ¿verdad?

No puedo, te dejé yo, y cuando te vi emparejado,  me sentí feliz por ti. Pero cuando moriste, algo se clavó en mi corazón. ¿Por qué te fuste? ¿por qué te moriste? ¿Si no te hubiese dejado habría pasado esto?

¿Aún me querías?

---_  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte   
me cuesta tanto olvidarte _

---

James…

---_  
me cuesta tanto _

Espero que al menos alguien lo haya disfrutado. 

Agradecería muchísimo que leyeséis mis otros fics, y sobre todo que dejaseis reviews.

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


End file.
